The present invention is directed to a noodle product of extended shelf life and to a method of preparing the noodle product. More specifically, the present invention includes a full moisture extended shelf life noodle product of outstanding organoleptical quality which is easily prepared with little or no further cooking by the consumer. Additionally, the present invention is directed to a manufacturing process of the noodle product which can be easily performed using conventional machinery.
French patent No. 2,502,907 discloses a method for the production of precooked solid food, especially pasta products and rice. The method includes precooking the food in slightly acidic water and cooling the product in slightly acidic water. Subsequently, the excess water is drained off and the product is oiled, inserted into flexible containers, and the sealed containers are heat sterilized.
European Patent No. 0489811 discloses a process for preparing an acid stabilized pasta, which includes cooking the pasta in an aqueous acidic solution or suspension having a pH of from 2 to 4 and containing a polymeric food-acceptable acid.
European Patent No. 0626137 discloses a pasteurized, shelf-stable, uncooked or partially cooked moist pasta product packaged in a sealed container. The pasta product has a moisture content from about 15% to about 38% and a pH below about 4.6.
European Patent No. 084083 discloses a process for the manufacture of noodle, in which a mixture of cereal semolina or flour and water is prepared in a twin-screw kneader. The mixture is converted into a band by pressing the mixture through a die with an oblong outlet orifice and thereafter, the band is laminated and cut into a noodle.
Despite the advances of the prior art in extending the shelf life of noodle products, a noodle product with a longer shelf life than conventionally prepared noodles is still needed. Moreover, a method of preparation which uses conventional equipment and is relatively easy to perform in comparison to conventional methods is still desirable.